


[Podfic] What Happens in Vegas...

by RsCreighton



Series: C4Pods [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Imagine Tony and Bucky in the typical what happens in Vegas scenario. They don't like each other but are both friends with Steve. A trip to Vegas and they wake up married. And of course before getting it annulled they realize they like each other :-)





	[Podfic] What Happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens In Vegas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955990) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Thanks to Finely Honed for allowing me to record their awesome. <3

**Title:** What Happens in Vegas...  
**Author:** Finely Honed  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   9:41  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bMCU%5d%20What%20happens%20in%20Vegas.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bMCU%5d%20What%20happens%20in%20Vegas.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
